


【影日】你我的较量（二）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①《顺其自然》及《Fire Flower》的后续②CP是影山飞雄x日向翔阳③中篇连载，本次连载有擦边球





	【影日】你我的较量（二）

被唾液打湿的棉布变得软乎乎的，恋人的舌头却不甘示弱地顶回来。由T恤构成的疆界不断被扭曲、拉伸，搅得影山心烦意乱。没错，他现在看不到那个呆子的脸，但他清楚地知道那只贪婪的小野兽正躲在屏障之后，伺机向他发起挑战，随时准备反咬他一口。先下手为强。他想，稍稍减缓攻势，抬起头，用手指拢住日向的头发。刚洗过澡的头发还有点湿漉漉，摸起来软绵绵的，让他的念头也柔和了一些。没等他改变主意，T恤下的小舌头再度突兀地顶起来，像一根扎在喉咙里的鱼刺，像超过击球点的拦网的手臂。他根本没有手下留情的余裕。  
于是影山一口咬了上去。  
“好痛！”  
被罩在T恤里的日向含糊不清地嚷道，猛然坐起身来，动作幅度之大令他猝不及防。被那个呆子硬邦邦的脑袋狠撞一下，影山瞬间感到晕头转向，不由分说地把对方压回床上。一阵挣扎之后，日向总算从T恤的领口里露出两只眼睛，不服气地望向他。  
“怎么突然咬人啊！”  
对方问得理直气壮，他也答得坦坦荡荡。  
“想咬就咬了，有什么问题么？”  
被他居高临下地瞪着，日向瑟缩一下，左眼重新藏回衬衫里面。对方大半个脸埋在松松垮垮的T恤里，看起来好似某种没脖子的妖怪。影山索性抓住T恤空荡荡的短袖，把它彻底扯下来。左右膝盖交替前进，他迅速逼近光着上身的日向。那个呆子缩进床角，满脸警惕地说：“你要做什么？”  
“我想做什么就做什么。”  
按住日向的肩膀，影山闻到对方身上有好闻的肥皂香味。这种暖烘烘的味道钻入鼻腔，向体内深处蔓延，激起焰火般绚烂的回忆。在那个灼热的夏日夜晚之后，他们还做过很多次，有时候用自己的手，有时候用对方的手。爱抚彼此，拥抱在一起，不知多少次反反复复的接吻。每一次都很满足，但过去那一次又一次的满足加在一起，只会让现在的他感到深深的不满足。还想要更多，就像在球场上贪婪地渴望得分，得了一分，还想要再多一分、再多一分。那些火热的记忆如同累积的一分又一分，而现在的他想要不一样的东西，来宣告自己的胜利。  
“喂，影山，你还好吧？难道你累到脑子坏掉了？”  
日向不无担心地问，滴溜溜转动的眼睛里却藏着一点点幸灾乐祸的神色。他仿佛能听到那个呆子正在心底嘀咕“累山”这个蠢得要命的外号。  
窗外的风呼呼地吹着，声音好像比他们回来的时候更大一些。也不知道是哪块砖哪片瓦松动了，古旧的房子不时发出叮叮咚咚的响动。夜风拍打窗户，他本应听到清晰的风声，可这一切在不知不觉间被日向的存在彻底掩盖。他们离得很近。日向说话的气息、呼吸的气息，不停地碰到他身上，钻进领口、钻进袖口，往裤管里滑动。没错，他今天的确很累。疲劳和焦虑在胸口鼓噪，反而使内心躁动得更加厉害。他想把造成一切的根源抓过来，不料被对方抢先一步。  
心跳，高鸣。  
日向搂住他的脖子亲了上来。对方一边吻，一边伸手摸他的头发。那家伙的舌头硬是从他两排牙齿间挤进来，似乎完全忘记被咬的痛楚。影山睁大眼睛，在半张侧脸上捕捉到日向的表情。那是非常清晰的兴奋，就像那个呆子扣球得分的神色，就像宠物犬咬到最喜欢的飞盘的雀跃。  
室内的台灯是仅存的光源，于昏暗间构造出一道光柱。日向仰起的头恰巧是光柱的终点。被光芒冲撞的眼睛闪现出艳丽的金黄色，让影山回想起乌养教练和武田老师喝酒时杯中的色彩。啤酒的颜色，大人的味道，好像都是他们不曾尝试的事物。他挤压着恋人的嘴唇，吮吸湿漉漉的舌头，感到一缕滚烫的火线慢慢注入小腹。明明没有喝酒，却涌出晕晕乎乎的醉意。很难分辨出是日向撞进他怀里，还是他使劲把对方搂过来。那家伙的舌尖顶住了他，胸口也有什么东西顶到了他。  
影山伸手去摸个究竟。他先摸到了热乎乎、有点滑溜的肚子，那里没有任何突起，只有圆圆的肚脐。日向被他摸得很痒，轻轻笑了出来。他恶狠狠地吞掉笑声，用舌头揍对方的嘴唇，然后继续往上摸。很快，他摸到两颗小小的乳头。在他触摸的时候，乳头已经以可爱的姿势立起。日向的身体很小，胸膛也小，只要他张开手，就能用掌根和中指指尖同时覆盖那两处坚挺的突起。他故意往下压了压，乳头则以进一步的膨胀作为反击。日向又想笑，又想逃，喉咙里发出咯咯的奇怪声响。影山使劲坐住对方的大腿，不允许那家伙乱动。意识到那两个小东西可能是恋人的弱点，他精巧地控制着手指的力道，指尖对准硬硬的部位往里钻了钻。忽然之间，日向的身体在他怀里跳了跳，两个小小的突起更是在他右手里一跳一跳的，跳跃幅度和那家伙在球场上的表现一样惊人。对方的嘴唇同样从他嘴边跳开，双唇微启，舌头颤抖。粉红的舌尖、粉红的嘴唇，粉红色在日向脸上恣意蔓延，一直伸展到耳根。  
好蠢，影山扁了扁嘴，脑子里的念头像呼吸一样急切，但是好漂亮。  
他隐约记得漂亮这个词不适合形容男孩子，仓促之间实在想不到别的词语。而且现在的日向的确很漂亮，眼睛明亮，脸颊红润。和平时熟知的样子很不一样。就像阳光，看似无色，却在棱镜的折射下呈现出华丽的七种颜色。影山盯着对方看了十多秒，突然觉得面红耳赤。他想移开视线，舍不得移开视线，又不肯移开视线，认为那样等于承认自己输掉了。他悄悄放松右手的力道，手腕和中指轻柔地按揉恋人的乳尖。日向抓住他的手臂，试图推开他。经过几次失败的尝试，恋人望向他，目光里没有恳求，而是满满的求胜欲。  
这种绝不服输的态度，令他欲望高涨。  
第一次遇到日向的时候，那家伙几乎是个彻头彻尾的菜鸟。现在的日向依然有着种种问题，发球、接球统统不够火候，拦网基本靠运气。即使如此，只要对方有现在的眼神，就会像排球一样吸引着影山。因为球在那里，所以他要托球；因为日向在那里，所以他爱他。他打心底喜欢这只永不言败的小小野兽，为了和对方一起打球，为了和对方一起做爱，一切的气愤、争执、吵闹，全部都是值得的。  
渐渐挺立的下身使得现在的坐姿越来越难受。影山往左侧挪动身体，某个硬硬的东西刚好掠过大腿内侧。他立刻意识到日向也硬了。恰在他分心的瞬间，对方唰地一下蜷起双腿，脑袋朝他腋下撞过来，想要从这边钻出去脱身。等他想明白恋人的逃脱计划，日向的大半个身子早已溜到床边，他仅仅来得及转身擒住对方的脚腕。那个呆子前冲的势头很猛，把他拖出足有半米。直挺挺的性器隔着裤子与被褥剧烈摩擦，那种发痛发痒的滋味根本没法用已知语言形容。影山急忙弓起身子，膝盖下沉阻止去势，终究还是晚了半拍——冲过头的日向脑门砸到地板，发出“咚”的清脆声响。  
听起来挺疼的。  
感受到下身胀得发疼，影山心情复杂地想。他往前探身，揪住日向的裤腰，想把那个呆子拉回来。也许是方向和角度有误，他没能把日向拽回床上，反倒扒掉对方身上仅剩的短裤，光溜溜的屁股就这样暴露在他眼前。  
影山的脑子里嗡地炸开了，所有念头化作乱糟糟的一团废墟。从未感受到过的心跳加速正在他胸膛里隆重上演。他知道另一种心跳的感觉，但现在比那种方式更快，比决赛最后一球落地的时候还要快，是迄今为止最快的心跳。他不太清楚到底应该怎样做，可直觉告诉他，自己看见的东西就是自己想要的东西。这个念头紧紧攥住心脏，将滚烫的刺激注入血管，奔流全身，几乎让他整个人都麻痹了。

【未完待续】


End file.
